fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rayven
Rayven(レイブン Reibun) is the guild master of the Tempar knights guild. Despite being the guild master he commonly goes on SS-Class Jobs, leaving, Nixon in charge. He was formerly a member of the Flare Hydra guild until the second guild master ordered that they disband after 4 members died. He is commonly refered to as the Explosive Raven(爆発的なカラス Bakuhatsu-tekina karasu) Many young mages look up to him as a role model but he feels he has not earned that level of respect. He is also the sparing partner of Nobo Raiseso. Appearance Rayven is a lean man of average height. He is of a well built structure and has a giant scar on his back from a job he took at age 10. He is quite handsome which is what many females tell him He prefers to wear a black short along with red pants. His shirt has two flame patterns on each side. His shoes are jet black just like his hair and eyes. His guild mark is located on his shoulder and is golden. Personality Rayven is a laid back and carefree man. Whenever he is in a serious fight he always keeps his cool and never goes insane. He never kills opponents but drains their magic to make sure they don't go attacking other mages. He believes if his opponents lose due to an outside interference that it is not a fair fight and his victory is not a real one. History Rayven was born to a middle class family but sadly his parents died when he was 5. Because of this he was raised by his uncle and aunts who were both rich and caring. At age 7 he joined the flare hydra guild and began climbing in the ranks . At age 10 he accepted a dangerous job to kill a giant Minotaur. Although he completed the job he was mortally wounded and his uncle told him not to try risky jobs. At age 13 after the first master retired and the second master took his place he ordered the guild to disband after 4 members died. After the disbandment he met up with Andrew and Mina two S-Class mages of Flare Hydra to make a new guild. After a few months of preparation he would then found the guild as the master while both Andrew and Mina later became S-Class mages. At age 19 he met the soon to be ace of the Tempar knights: Nobo Raiseso. He challenged him to a match and won but was surprised by his strength. This would cause him to invite Nobo to join the guild. Equipment Detonating Clay * Normal Clay(クレイ Kurei) This clay is the normal clay that Rayven uses for most fights. It is both relatively fast and strong making it the most well rounded clay to use. The clay can be constructed into moving objects to deal heavy amounts of damage. * Speed Clay(スピード·クレイ Supīdo· Kurei) This clay is best used against faster opponents. Though not as strong as the normal clay it is at least 2X faster making it the go to clay for tricky escapes. * Triple Explosive Clay(トリプル爆発クレイ Toripuru bakahastsu Kurei) this is the strongest but slowest clay to use. The strength is triple the power of the normal clay but less than half the speed. This clay can break event the strongest of shields. Magic & Abilities Expert Hand-to-Hand combatant Rayven is a expert when it comes down to hand to hand combat. He is able to strike using powerful punches and quick blows resulting in a deadly fighting style. Most opponents dont know how to handle his melee prowess. Extreme Magic energy Rayvens magical energy is beyond normal. Many know him because of his energy. In fact his magical energy is so strong that he can block weaker magical attacks with his magic energy. Although many would be scared of him because of his magical energy he respects those who have the guts to face him one on one especially those who know he is stronger than them. Explosive Clay Magic Rayvens main magic is his explosive clay magic(爆発クレイマジック Bakuhatsu Kureimajikkui) that can create moving objects. * Explosive Bird(爆発バード Bakuhatsu bādo) Rayven hurls birds made from explosive clay at high speeds which can do a lot of damage when in a group. * Explosive Spider(爆発スパイダー Bakuhatsu supaidā) Rayven sends bunches of small spiders made from explosive clay to attack opponents by detonating. This combined with the birds can do quite a lot of damage. * Explosive Hawk(爆発ホーク Bakuhatsu hōku) Rayven creates a large hawk which he jumps on riding towards his opponents. Just before it detonates he hops off surprising his opponents. * Explosive Lion(爆発ライオン Bakuhatsu raion) Rayven creates a giant lion which he sends at his opponents. The lion bites his opponents before detonating. * Explosive Snake(爆発スネーク Bakuhatsu sunēku) Rayven sends poisonous snakes at his opponents. These snakes can inflict poison damage on their foes. * C-4 Explosive Dragon(爆発ドラゴン Bakuhatsu doragon) Rayven creates a massive dragon that normally doesn't explode. When riding on this he can throw massive amounts of explosive clay to quickly defeat his opponents. Lightning Magic Rayven is also an experienced user of lightning magic(雷の魔法 Kaminari no mahō). * Lightning Blade(雷刃 Raiha) Rayven forms a blade of lightning into his hand to fight opponents. This blade can electrify opponents when hit. * Lightning Ray(雷線 Kaminari-sen) Rayven shoots a powerful ray of lightning energy. He can move it in any direction he pleases when shooting. * Lightning Explosion(雷爆発 Kaminari bakuhatsu) Rayven generates huge amounts of magic energy into his hands and unleashes a massive explosion of lightning magic. * Twin Lightning Orbs(ツインライトニングオーブ Tsuinraitoninguōbu) Rayven generates two medium-size orbs of lightning energy to fight. These orbs can do many offensive and defensive things. The orbs can shoot small plasma beams and create a small whip of lightning energy. These two orbs can also block and counter attacks without Rayven getting remotely injured. These orbs only last for around two minutes. Enhanced Durability Rayven can withstand a huge amount of magical attacks. Even darkness law a SS Ranked spell can't fully defeat him. = Enhanced Speed Rayven is able to move at a rather fast speed. He can avoid fast onslaughts of attacks and even light blasts from Nobo's Soul of Radiance.His speed allows him to batter opponents at incredible speeds without them even realising who hit them. Trivia * His magic is based off deidara from Naruto.